


I'm Fine

by the_vampire_turtle



Series: Sanders Sides Swimmerverse [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breastroker's Knee, Butterfly, Club Swim, Coaches, Freestyle, Gen, Injury, It's like one cuss word though, Janus is protective, Kinda, Light Hurt/Comfort, Swim, Swim Team, Swimming, Swimming Pool, Virgil is injured and stubborn, backstroke, breaststroke, cursing, platonic anxceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vampire_turtle/pseuds/the_vampire_turtle
Summary: Virgil tries to deny that he is injured. Janus tries to convince him to tell coach Thomas.
Series: Sanders Sides Swimmerverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143902
Kudos: 21





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Knee injuries are some of the most common swim injuries, especially for breaststrokers. Swimmer's knee is caused when stress is placed on the inner ligaments of the knee.
> 
> Warning: Janus says bull- once.

3rd Person POV

Janus had been watching Virgil out of the corner of his eye all practice. Usually, the breaststroker would be ecstatic that they were working on his best stroke, but Virgil had seemed quiet, unenthusiastic, and borderline anxious all practice. Virgil was never the most verbal swimmer during workouts, but that was usually because he was focused on trying his best. Today, however, he seemed distracted by something else. Janus could practically hear the racing thoughts in his friend's head, and it irked him that he didn't know what was going on.

As the oldest of their friend group, and one of the oldest on the team, Janus prided himself on being the self-designated leader of the swimmers in his group. Especially his close friends. He was always there to support them when they have a bad race, he informs coach Thomas if one of them can't make it to practice, and - most importantly to him - he always reminded them to back off if they were at risk of injuring themselves. 

That's when it clicked. 

Janus did know what was going on with Virgil. He recognized his friend's furrowed brows and tightened features, and the fearful look in his eyes. Virgil was injured, and he was still swimming. Realizing that his friend was injured, Janus figured that Virgil's knee must be bothering him. Swimmer's knee was especially common amongst breaststrokers, because the kick that pushes them through the water puts a lot of stress on the inner ligaments of their knees. Virgil was clearly in pain, and he looked as though he was scared somebody would notice and tell him to stop. 

Janus smirked. Unfortunately for Virgil, he was about to put a stop to his friend's self destructive actions. They finished the current set they were on and Janus waved Virgil over from the neighboring lane. 

"Hey Jan." Virgil was clearly trying to be nonchalant. It wasn't working very well. His voice was strained and his eyes kept darting all over the place, refusing to meet Janus'. "What's up."

"Cut the bullshit, Virgil. You're injured. Go tell coach before I do it myself."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal. My knee is bothering me a little today. I'll ice it when I get home tonight." Janus shook his head.

"This isn't like when Remus or Logan get knee injuries. Breaststroke is your prime, you need to be safe about injuries related to it. If you tell Thomas he'll let you something else for today, maybe the next few days, and then you'll be back to normal." Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but coach Thomas had walked over, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention before announcing the next set.

"Listen up guys!" He shouted. "12x 75s, 25 drill, 50 swim breaststroke on 1:20! Leave on the next top!" Janus shot Virgil a pointed look as their coach walked away.

"Just tell him. I'm serious, Virgil. You need to take care of yourself. No one here wants to see you get injured. You could ruin you're knee and end up in physical therapy for months. You would miss so many practices. You're one of the best breaststrokers on the team, and the other breaststrokers look up to you. Be a good example and go tell coach what's going on. Please." Virgil sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this so you'll get off my back about it." Janus smiled.

"Works for me." He turned around, seeing that it was almost time to leave for the next set. Virgil pulled himself out of the pool and made his way over to coach Thomas. His coach must have seen the nervous look in his eyes because he shifted his attention fully on Virgil.

"Hey Virgil. Is something wrong?" Concern slipped into his voice, but it only succeeded in setting the breaststroker more on edge.

"Um. No, not really. Um...my knee has just been kinda bothering me today and uhh...I was wondering if I could like...um...I don't know." He sighed, giving up, but Thomas seemed to understand.

"Thanks for letting me know. We wouldn't want you to severely injure it. For the drill go ahead and do breaststroke with a butterfly kick, and then do backstroke for the swim. When you get home tonight you should take some anti-inflammatory medicine to reduce swelling, and you should ice it. Hang back after practice and I'll give you a couple stretches to do as well." He gestured back toward the pool. "Practice is almost over, this should be our last set and then I'll have you guys cool down. Just do what you can and if your knee is still bothering you you can stop." Virgil nodded and climbed back into the pool. 

When Janus glanced over again he noticed Virgil's more relieved and relaxed features, and the fact that he wasn't putting extra stress on his knees. He smiled to himself, glad that he was able to convince his friend to take care of himself. 


End file.
